Birth of The Assassin
by Ropsie
Summary: This is the start of Ranma's tale as an assassin. A Ranma/Black Cat crossover.
1. Author's Notes

Birth of The Assassin  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
*... * Person's thoughts  
  
This is my first fanfiction and I seldom write stories. I prefer drawing.   
I intend to crossover with other animes/manga as a continuation to this   
story. This is probably going to be a story I'm keeping on like a series.  
  
I'm making Ranma around nine years old so that he'll fit in later and be   
the same age as Eve. I don't really want to make this one of those super-  
powerful Ranma fiction because for one thing, he's still a kid and lacks  
experience. Secondly, he hasn't learned all the techniques when he was   
sixteen in the original Ranma series, nor has he met all his rivals. If   
you expect Ranma to grow up in this fiction, I'm sorry to disappoint you  
because I don't want him to grow up that fast.   
  
My chapters may be pretty short because I tend not to have many words.   
However, I'll try to update more chapters to make up for it.   
  
Lastly, there may be major spoilers from the manga, Black Cat. However,   
this will mostly happen around the second book. I hope everyone gives   
their own opinion and I'll do my best!  
  
P/s: All characters, anime or manga do not belong to me. Black Cat belongs  
to Yabuki Kentaro.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	2. Chapter One

Birth of The Assassin  
  
By: Ropsie  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter One  
  
The people of Juuban were very proud of their park. Situated right in  
the centre of their district, it boasted of fresh grassy lawns and tall  
hedges. During springtime, it was even more beautiful as the sakura   
trees would have blossomed and filled the air with its sweet scent. It   
was common for families to spend their day together, bringing ready-made  
bentos to share. When night starts creeping and it was time to hurry   
home to their warm beds - somewhere in the growing darkness, a man in   
his late forties begins his work.  
  
The full moon casts its pale silvery light for the man dragging his heavy  
sack across the park to a pit that was cunningly hid from curious eyes.   
Fearful noises of what sounded like cats' howls and hisses were coming   
from the suspicious looking sack. Taking a deep breath, the man in his   
worn gi, swung the sack over into the pit and unloaded its contents.   
Instantly, the noise intensified and a hundred starving cats now circled  
beneath the pit, waiting for food. Next, he moved to the side and pulled   
out a trembling boy who was about nine years old, tied in ropes with fish  
meat covering his entire body. His silent pleas were in vain when he was  
thrown into the mercy of the cats with no second thoughts.  
  
The wind howled while the trees shook their leaves, sending the savage   
music to a crescendo. A scream of rage broke the chords and the boy   
sprung out from his nightmare, snarling and spitting like an angry cat.   
His clothes were in shreds and numerous cuts and scratches ravaged his  
scrawny figure. The grass beneath him were tinted with an eerie blue light  
that came from the glowing claws at his fingertips. Genma Saotome smiled   
evilly and rubbed his hands with glee, seeing that his son has finally  
learnt the deadly technique - the Neko-ken.  
  
'Now that's my boy! See here, I knew you could do this. Now come over here!'  
Genma chuckled as he reached out to grab his son, Ranma Saotome.  
  
Ranma gave a warning hiss and swiped out at Genma's arm, causing it to bleed  
immediately. Genma cried out in pain and tried to stop the bleeding, while   
Ranma took the opportunity to escape into the shadows. Genma later searched  
for his missing son but it was in vain; Ranma was gone.  
  
*Oh no, what would Nodoka say if I lost Ranma! Wait, I'll just go find Soun.  
We'll think of something together. Yes, that's what I'll do! * Genma thought  
nervously and in a swift decision, he fled towards the Tendo dojo in Nerima.  
  
Meanwhile, Neko-Ranma had decided to prowl around the rooftops. It was only  
coincident, that someone else was there too. It didn't take long for the   
stranger to notice the odd-looking boy in all fours.  
  
Neko-Ranma watched warily at the stranger and bared his glowing claws as a   
warning. Unaffected, the stranger simply raised his eyebrow and tapped his  
finger on his chin.  
  
'Well, well, well, it seems that we have a little lost kitty with us.'  
  
His mouth twisted with a malicious smile and the moon behind him gave an   
imposing picture with the ruffling of the dark feathers from his long coat.  
His eyes glinted with a predator's light as he pulled out a long clothed   
bundle that was held by a black leather belt. A hidden clasp revealed a   
katana within the material. Strangely, the katana did not have a blade and   
he held it as if it had an invisible blade.  
  
Neko-Ranma crouched low and swiped out as he sensed danger in the air. He   
arched his back, ready to pounce on his enemy. The man smiled when he sees  
this and lightly swinged his katana handle from side to side.   
  
'I think I like you already. You might become useful to me later.' He purred  
and stepped towards Neko-Ranma.   
  
A split second later, he knocked Neko-Ranma into unconsciousness with a flick   
of his wrist. It truly was as if Neko-Ranma was knocked by the blunt side of   
an invisible blade. The stranger scooped Neko-Ranma and carried him by the   
back, while he disappeared into blackness.  
  
It looked like Creed, the ex-partner of the notorious Black Cat has found   
something interesting that night.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Next Chapter: We find out what happened to Ranma! 


	3. Chapter Two

Birth of The Assassin  
  
By: Ropsie  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Two years passed...  
  
'Ranma, come over to the dining room. Creed-san wishes to speak to you.' The man   
known as 'Doctor' wearing an immaculate white lab-coat, called out to the figure   
who was currently moving in a series of intricate steps.  
  
The kata was like a beautiful deadly dance as it was performed with uncanny grace.  
Ranma paused in the middle of his kata and rolled his eyes in acknowledgement.   
  
*Yeah, yeah, I'll go. Why do they always come when I'm practicing. * Ranma grumbled   
in his head.   
  
Reluctantly, he walked out of the training room and headed across to the other end.   
After living with Creed and his friends, Ranma grew from his malnourished self to   
a healthy boy with a tougher exterior. Standing tall about 137 cm, eleven year old   
Ranma had the lean body of a gymnast. His thick mane of hair was tied back in a   
short pigtail, with his long bangs framing his handsome face. His eyes in a stormy   
blueish-grey color. Ranma's manners and general attitude have improved considerably.   
In addition, he has continued his lessons especially extended studies about weaponry   
and assassin knowledge.  
  
Ranma's usual attire consists of a long sleeveless shirt that stretches out like a   
cloak. It was made of silvery grey silk with a chinese collar and silver buttons   
down to the waist. Underneath, Ranma wore his normal black pants and matching shoes.  
  
Stepping inside the dining room, Ranma cheerfully greeted his benefactor and mentor,  
'Hello Creed nii-chan, what did you want to talk to me about.'  
  
Creed sat at the head of dining table - an antique originated from the European   
middle age and made of fine oakwood. For the last two years, Creed managed to tame   
Ranma out of his neko-state and through the use of latest technology for psychological  
help, he removed Ranma's fear of cats. As a result, Ranma felt grateful to Creed,   
for helping him cure his fear and taking care of him. To Ranma, Creed was like the big   
brother he never had. Creed became his role model and confident to his thoughts.   
  
Since then, Ranma underwent series of harsh training to become an assassin.   
At the age of eleven, Ranma had killed. His speciality was his Neko-ken that he   
finally gained control and manipulate it according to his thoughts.  
  
Although Ranma stubbornly refused to use most weapons, he was still forced to learn   
how to use them regardlessly. In order to make Ranma follow him, Creed pretended that  
he was an organised special team of assassins that were sent to kill dangerous men to  
protect the society. Being naive, Ranma believed Creed's lies and agreed to join his   
team to help them in their missions.  
  
Back to the present, Creed carefully wiped his mouth and spoke, 'I'm sending you out   
for another mission to check out the situation. A report just came in that someone's   
attempting to destroy some important scientific work. Can you handle it?'  
  
*Duh! Of course I can do this! I am Ranma Saotome! * He nodded in approval and took   
the envelope containing further information. He grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl,   
before marching out of the room. Something to munch while he get his things ready for   
the trip.  
  
Standing near Creed's side, 'Doctor' questioned 'Why didn't you tell him that the   
Black Cat might be involved. He isn't experienced enough to fight against the   
Black Cat.'  
  
'I do know that but I want to see how Ranma fares with him.' Creed answered, plucking  
a grape and popping it in his mouth.   
  
'Besides, he can take care of himself.' He added, this time choosing a juicy peach and  
biting it.  
  
'Doctor' just stood silently while he kept his thoughts to himself. Two years ago, the  
Black Cat betrayed and escaped from his society - 'Chronos'. Nothing was heard from him  
ever since and the leaders from 'Chronos' have been sending out their other assassins  
to find him. Creed was another one who wants to find him but he didn't have any luck   
either.  
  
Taking a glance, Creed sensed his doubts on choosing Ranma to confront the Black Cat.   
Afterall, the Black Cat was once the number one assassin in the underworld.   
  
'Don't worry, he'll do nicely to help me test Black Cat out before I meet him.' Creed  
continued.   
  
*Indeed, I can't wait to meet you again. It has been so long since we last met...Black  
Cat. * That was Creed's last thoughts as he sat back in anticipation.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Next Chapter: Ranma meets Eve! 


	4. Chapter Three

Birth of The Assassin  
  
By: Ropsie  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Business was doing well for all the cafes since it was such a lovely  
afternoon. One particular cafe that was nestled in a corner of the   
busy street, a certain young boy sat in the middle of the crowded   
tables. Ooh...looks like it is Ranma! (^^) Ranma absentmindedly picked   
up his drink of orange juice and took out the envelope containing the   
rest of the information for his latest mission. He took a sip while   
flipping through the papers.  
  
'Hmnn....so I have to check out for this Torneo guy. He should be able  
to afford enough security especially when he is doing dangerous   
scientific research.' Ranma mused, his face in a thoughtful expression.   
  
Hastily, Ranma finished his drink and dug into his pockets for some   
change. He threw a few coins onto the table, that was sufficient enough   
to pay for the bill. Smoothly paving his way through, he finally arrived  
out in the open. Ranma shielded his face from the blinding rays of the   
sun. It really was a sunny day! Not wasting any time, Ranma briskly   
walked to first find some accomodation where he can stay for a few days.  
He reached the junction of the street and turned into the corner, only  
to bump right next to someone else. Consequently, both of them fell down   
onto the ground.   
  
'Ouch, watch where you are going!' Ranma grumbled aloud, raising his head  
to look at the other person. Amber met with Blueish Grey. A cute looking  
girl with amber eyes looked back at him with curiousity. She also looked  
around the same age as he was. The rays of sunlight highlighted her honey-  
blonde hair that framed her heart-shaped face. Delicate pink lips widened  
slightly with an expression of surprise. Her petite figure was hugged by a  
velvet black turtleneck dress with long sleeves.   
  
*Wow, she sure is cute. I wonder if we could be friends.* Ranma thought.  
  
On the opposite end, Eve examined the boy whom she had accidentally bumped.  
She had left her residence so that she can find that intriguing young man   
who just escaped from her uncle's security guards. She wanted to know more  
about the young man, which was why she was now outside for her first time.   
(That's Train if you didn't know)   
  
She briefly scanned the taller boy who appeared around her age. He was the  
first stranger around her age that she had made contact. She mainly spent  
most of her time with her uncle or his scientists and rarely left the   
mansion. Unsure of what to say to him, she stared back at him; wondering   
why her cheeks felt hot as gazed into the blue depths of his eyes.  
  
Eve quickly dismissed her thoughts and stood awkwardly. She patted her  
skirt and brushed out the dust. She has not communicated with many people.   
Most of the time, she has to follow the commands of her uncle. It was   
usually during playing tag with the other people and she goes after to kill  
them off.   
  
'Hey, are you listening to me? I asked you whether are you okay?' The boy  
asked impatiently and waved his hand in front of her face to gain her  
attention.   
  
Eve in return, nodded shyly back. The boy grinned at her and said, 'I'm   
sorry for just now but it wasn't my fault. I honestly did not see you  
around the corner.'  
  
'I didn't see you either.' Eve softly replied.   
  
Brightening up, he added 'Anyway, I'm Ranma Saotome and what's your name?'  
Ranma then put his hand behind to scratch his head, an old habit of his.  
  
Eve gave a small smile, watching him do that. It made a very cute picture,  
when seeing him scratch his head in that manner. Again, Eve blushed a faint  
pink color.  
  
Ranma smiled wider, seeing that cute looking girl smile. *She ought to smile  
more often. She looks pretty when she does that.* Ranma blushed with his   
thoughts, his face turning almost red.   
  
A melodic voice cut through his thoughts before they could get any further.   
'My name is Eve' she replied his question.   
  
'Right! Well, I better get going now. See you next time, Eve-chan!' A tomato-  
red Ranma sprinted away and left Eve in the dust clouds behind.  
  
Eve blinked a few seconds and decided to turn back. *Where am I now? I'm   
completely lost. * She looked around with frustration, trying to find any  
familiar things that can point her way home.   
  
Moments later while walking around, Eve met Sven. He was a bounty hunter   
and happens to be Train Heartnet's partner. Train who was also otherwise  
known as the Black Cat.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Next Chapter: We hear more about a certain dojo... 


	5. Chapter Four - Interlude

Birth of The Assassin  
  
By: Ropsie  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter Four - Interlude  
  
Nabiki was not having a very good day. Since her mother died,  
she took responsibility in keeping their home and paying all   
the bills around. It was hard for her to try getting any   
amount of money because she was still a young girl. Kasumi took  
over mother's role and helped to look after the family while   
going to school. Akane continued on with her martial arts   
training whereas their father spend his days like a drunk fool.   
  
Out of blue, this fat lazy idiot comes up at their doorstep.   
Genma Saotome having lost his son during one of his training,  
hoped to find his best friend again. The girls were however  
not happy with their extra guest. Genma did not offer any   
help to relieve their added burden, by finding a job to pay   
the increased bills.   
  
The two fathers simply shared their sorrows over sake - one   
cries over his missing son and the other cries over the lost   
of his wife. Lastly, they cried over the failure of uniting   
their families, which they kept the girls from finding out.  
  
Akane welcomed the idea of another sensei who can help her in  
the Art. Father just wasn't reliable anymore as a sensei.   
After Mother died, the only thing left was the Art and she   
spent everyday, focusing in her training.   
  
*I'll become the strongest martial artist. Just wait and see!*  
Akane thought with determination, her small fists punched out   
at the enormous punching bag.  
  
~~%%%~~  
  
On another side in Japan, a girl furiously practiced with her   
huge spatula, against the roaring sea waves. Her long shiny   
brown hair whipped from the strong breeze blowing back at her.  
The small oknomoyaki outfit was plastered to her wet skin.   
Ukyo Kuonji swung her heavy spatula as she stepped into her   
kata. Her hair slapped at her face when she leapt from one   
slippery rock to another. The salty water stinged her eyes and  
she tries to focus her concentration.  
  
*Ranma, you jerk! I swear I'll get my revenge for what you and  
your idiot father had done! *Ukyo grimly thought, her thin lips  
set in a straight line.  
  
After Genma left Ukyo behind with his son and the stolen   
oknomoyaki cart, Ukyo swore from that day on that she'll find   
the Saotomes and make them pay. The neighbours gossiped amongst  
themselves about the girl without a dowry. The shame brought to  
her family's name and the embarressment she had to carry. Her  
father even looked upon her with pity and wished that she was  
born as a boy instead.   
  
Ukyo snarled and brought her spatula down in a savage strike.   
'You hear me, Ranma Saotome! You'll pay for what you've done!'  
She screamed at the angry waves that seemed to agree with her  
inner feelings.  
  
~~%%%~~  
  
'Achoo!' Ranma sneezed, wondering whether he had caught a cold  
somewhere. His face doesn't seemed that red anymore, now that   
he put some distance from him and Eve.   
  
*Is that why Pop didn't want me to hang around girls? My face  
will turn red if I come near? * Ranma scratched his head in  
puzzlement. (Ranma, you are so naive!)  
  
At last, Ranma found a small hotel far off end of the city.   
Fishing out more money, Ranma paid enough to stay for the   
following few days. He planned to supervise the surroundings  
of Torneo's mansion, during the next day. It was his job to   
stop those intruders who were to destroy Torneo's research.   
Ranma did not know what exactly are the details of this   
research but it wasn't necessary.  
  
Outside through the window, the sky turned into a deep clear  
blue and the first stars were starting to appear. Ranma yawns  
and turns to his cosy bedroom to rest. He had travelled far  
and not surprisingly, tired from all his day's activities.  
  
Tomorrow, he would go over to Torneo's mansion.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Next Chapter: Bullets start shooting everywhere! 


	6. Chapter Five

Birth of The Assassin  
  
By: Ropsie  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter Five  
  
The ex-assassin turned bounty hunter, Train Heartnet, jumped nimbly  
over the tall wall guarding Torneo's mansion. With ease, he passed   
through the rooms inside the building, shooting at the occasional  
security guards. Sven, his partner stayed close behind and used his  
invented bombs to create their entrance. The duo moved forward in   
unision, only to be stopped by an assault of bullets flying past   
them.  
  
'Sven, why don't you move out first. I'll cover your back and take  
care of the rest.' Train shouted over the noise to his partner.  
  
Adding to his sentence, 'Besides, you said you had something to   
say to Eve.' Train quickly stepped away from his hiding place and   
gave a few shots before retreating.   
  
Sven hesitated a few seconds and nodded his affirmation. As he   
sprinted away, Train yelled behind him, 'You owe me ten bottles of  
milk now!'   
  
'That's too many! Make it three!' Sven laughed back.   
  
Train smiled and repeated his last actions. This time, there were  
more security guards with bigger weapons. Nonetheless, Train   
jumped out and rolled over to the otherside, while shooting   
simultaneously. Every bullet met its mark accurately and the men  
only fell down in unconsciousness.  
  
Train bit his lower lip and reloaded the barrel. His prized gun,   
'Hades' set and ready.   
  
*Darn, with the gunpowder and the noise everywhere, it reminds me  
of the old times when I was Black Cat.* Train readied his gun and  
stepped forward. His eyes returning to its past self, glowing with  
an inner light like a cat's eyes in the shadows. He could sense   
that same old familiar feeling he gets as the Black Cat. He walked   
out and faced his enemies....  
  
The Black Cat is back.  
  
~~%%%~~  
  
Chaos.  
  
This is how Ranma described the place when he entered the domain. It  
seemed that his targets have started early so he has to move quickly.  
Ranma used his skills that he obtained when he was still with his   
father. Genma had taught him the art of sneaking in a house, letting   
him believe it was just all a game. It was different now; he knows   
better that what he used to do were actually wrong.   
  
Ranma frowned while he clinged onto the ceiling. Painful memories   
start pushing their way in his mind. He can never forget the time   
when he was inside the pit of cats. He may have removed his fear but  
that doesn't mean he still liked cats.   
  
*I'll never forgive Pop for that. The next time I see him, he'll be  
punished.* Ranma growled.  
  
Elsewhere, in a certain dojo, Genma Saotome wondered why he felt a chill  
down his spine.  
  
Ranma shook his head as he focuses back to the present. A glance below  
showed the sight of another large group of security guards passing by.  
They were carrying a loadful of heavy artillery. He even could hear the  
rain of bullets pelting from the rooms further down. Just as he was   
about to jump down, the rain of bullets stopped. The air was left with  
a uneasy silence. Ranma tensed as he waited for signs of the security  
guards returning. Instead, he sees a young man enter the room wearing  
a long white dress shirt, overlapped by a short dark blue coat and   
fitting pants. He narrowed his eyes at the tattoo that stopped near the  
man's collarbone.  
  
A tattoo that symbolised for Bad Luck - the number thirteen.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Next Chapter: Ranma VS Train! 


	7. Chapter Six

Birth of The Assassin  
  
By: Ropsie  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter Six  
  
//flashback//  
  
A younger Ranma kneels in front of Creed. His body covered with   
numerous bruises and cuts. He had lost again. His spar against   
Creed that day ended pretty close, but he still lost. Although the  
rate he was improving was impressive for his age and each time he  
gets closer to finally beat his opponent.   
  
Ranma looked up at Creed's towering figure. 'Ranma, you have to be  
strong. I want you to be as strong as my old partner, Black Cat.'  
Creed spoke softly.  
  
'Who is the Black Cat?' Ranma asked innocently.  
  
Creed shed a tear as he said, 'He was the only worthy opponent I  
ever had, but he disappeared and left me no clues.'  
  
Ranma could still remember his last sentence; If you ever see him,  
you can recognise him by his tattoo - number thirteen for bad luck.  
  
//end of flashback//  
  
Since that day forth, Ranma continued training hard. His objective  
was to defeat two people - Creed nii-chan and the Black Cat. The   
reason why he hadn't beat Creed nii-chan was because of his invisible  
katana blade. Creed was able to lengthen his blade to whatever   
distance he wishes to. It was a little difficult for Ranma whose main  
attacks were close-quarters. Despite of being at a disadvantage, Ranma  
tried again and again. His ki-claws were able to follow a similar  
fashion as Creed nii-chan's blade. He found the trick to making it   
invisible but he could only lengthen his ki-claws to the same as   
Wolverine's metal claws.  
  
Now, he had the opportunity to fight against the Black Cat.  
  
Ranma vaulted into the air and landed in a low crouch in front of his   
opponent. He could sense the other's surprise to see a kid who landed  
out of the blue. He eyed at the black decorated gun which he was holding  
in his right hand. It would be tricky but Ranma was confident that he  
could avoid the bullets with his fast reflexes.  
  
Ranma straightened his body and spoke, 'So you're the Black Cat. I've   
been waiting for a day when I could fight against you. I'm Ranma and  
I challenge you!'  
  
Without giving him the opportunity to respond, Ranma rushed forward, his  
fingers curled like a claw. Savagely, he slashed at the air in front of  
Train's chest.   
  
Blood.  
  
Train gingerly touched at the fresh wound on his chest. He had overly  
underestimated the kid's abilities. What was that he did just now? He  
seemed to wield some invisible claws that he estimated were about seven   
inches long. He should be able to keep some distance away if he used his   
gun. However judging by his speed earlier, he suspected that he should  
keep alert for sudden attacks.   
  
Ranma smirked back, it seems that his opponent is going to take him a bit  
more seriously now. In fact, that's what he wanted. His opponents always  
assumed he was just a kid and didn't fight to their full potential. Those  
type of people usually ended up dead because of one fatal mistake. This   
was the rule as an assassin. Only the strongest survives.  
  
Now that the real fight has begun, Ranma ran forward and up the wall,   
jumping over Train to give him a backslash. Train sensed his attack and   
tumbled away. He whipped out his gun and shot at Ranma's shoulder. As  
quick as lightning, Ranma leapt away and bounced against the walls in an  
extremely fast speed. Train barely dodged the furious attack of fast slashes  
and swipes. He tried shooting Ranma who was in mid-air, as he jumped high in  
the air. Unfortunately, the Anything-Goes was mainly an aerial combat.  
Therefore, it was easy for Ranma to dodge the bullet, by making twisting   
his body and a somersault to land safely.  
  
*This kid is real good. He can give me quite a workout.* Train thought.  
  
Little did he know, Ranma was also almost having the same thoughts. Train  
leapt again at the wall and shot at Ranma's feet for more distance. Instantly,  
Ranma jumped up and grabbed one of the lamps from the grand chandelier centred  
in the room. He dived away to avoid falling down with the chandelier as Train  
took his gun and shot it down. The beautiful crystal chandelier that Ranma   
judged to be around a few thousand dollars, dropped to the ground and   
shattered into thousands of pieces. The battlefield was littered with the  
fragments of the crystal shards, giving it a glittering look.   
  
Ranma used his fast reflexes to strike at a nearby pillar for a distraction.   
The pillar fell in a cloud of dust and a certain girl's cry broke the   
atmosphere. The two raised their heads towards the direction where the cry  
came from. 'Eve! Sven! They might need my help now!' Train cried out. He  
glanced sideways at Ranma and transmitted a silent message that if he just  
wait for a while, he'll be back soon. With that, he disappeared out of the   
room.  
  
*Eve? Isn't that the girl I met the other day? * Ranma pondered - little   
question marks floating around his head.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hahahaha....u thought one of them will win right? I think Train is still  
better; he has more experience than Ranma. ^^ I like Train....he is so darn  
cool!! My other favourite character is Eve.....triple cheers for Eve!!  
  
Next chapter: Fight in the courtyard! 


	8. Chapter Seven

Birth of The Assassin  
  
By: Ropsie  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
After that abrupt interruption to his fight with Train, Ranma  
decided to follow along to see what was going on. He had thought  
better and it would be for the best if he kept his eye on Train.  
He was also concerned if their 'Eve' was the one he befriended   
the other day.  
  
*Besides, I don't take my orders from Black Cat anyway!* Ranma   
fumed to himself.  
  
He padded silently across the rooftops while trying to remove   
as much of his presence. Lying low on the roof, Ranma watched  
the drama unfold below him. His eyes widened when he recognised  
the girl whom he met not long ago.  
  
In the courtyard...  
  
'This girl was the result of my research! That means I own her   
and you can stop thinking that you're just going to take my   
precious living weapon!' Torneo snarled, grabbing Eve by her  
chin.  
  
Sven gritted his teeth and said, 'Let her go, Torneo! Her   
freedom is for her to choose, not you!'  
  
Torneo snorted and placed his face near Eve's. 'You musn't listen  
a word of his, Eve!' He urged her.  
  
Eve spoke in a soft tone, her voice growing more and more confident.  
'I..I'm not sure what freedom is but if it means that I can make my  
own choices and stop killing.'  
  
She stopped and looked straight ahead and said in a steady tone,   
'If that is so, then I want to be FREE!'  
  
Torneo growled angrily. This was not supposed to happen! If Eve  
wouldn't listen to him, then he'll force her to listen! He pulled  
out a thin syringe and pointed it at Eve's neck. He smiled maliciously  
and sneered, 'Well, watch well everyone! I'm going to inject this   
substance that's going to change Eve into a monster forever!'  
  
Sven's eyes widened with horror and he tried to run as fast in hopes  
of stopping this from happening. Suddenly a blurred figure whizzed past   
him and ended in front of the surprised Torneo who was too shocked to  
do anything else. The figure sent a flying kick that impacted against  
Torneo who was flung to a wall and sent to unconsciousness. Eve's   
saviour scooped the very surprised girl and jumped high to the rooftops.   
  
Sven stared as he watched the young boy took away Eve. On his left,  
Train landed softly next to his partner. He was about to bring out his  
gun to destroy the syringe but Ranma had reacted faster than he expected.  
  
Sven shook himself from his daze and exclaimed, 'What are you waiting for,  
Train? That boy just took Eve away!'  
  
Train grabbed onto Sven's arm and stopped him. 'We'll find them later,   
Sven. Besides, that boy didn't strike me as a bad sort. I'm sure that  
Eve would be alright with him.'  
  
*He didn't look to me as a bad sort when I fought with him. I guess this   
means we won't get to finish our fight afterall. * Train thought,putting   
both his hands on the back of his head.   
  
~~%%%~~  
  
Somewhere else...  
  
The wind whipped at his hair as he bounded from one rooftop to another.   
Ranma hugged Eve's body close to him and gradually slowed his pace. He  
didn't really understand what was going on but somehow Eve was part of   
Torneo's research. He was a little confused by that. Nevetheless, when  
he saw Torneo point his syringe to Eve's neck, he felt anger bubbling  
inside. His instinctive reaction to save the weak and innocent came out  
to the surface and he raced down to save Eve. Looks like he would have  
to postphone his fight against Black Cat for another day.   
  
Eve finally opened her eyes when she managed to get used to the feeling  
of sailing across the air. She looked up and was astonished to see the  
boy whom she met outside - Ranma, was that his name? She also became  
aware of her predicament, being so close to Ranma that she could hear his  
strong heartbeat beating away in his chest. It was the closest she had   
ever gotten near to anyone else. In all her life, she had never been given  
any love or comfort. She was always Eve, the result of Torneo's research.  
The living weapon. It felt a little strange and new to her, being hugged  
so intimately.  
  
Soon, her acute senses told her that they have slowed and Eve felt herself  
being put down to the ground gently. She looked at Ranma and waited for him  
to speak first.   
  
'Uh..uh..well..guess we meet again, huh?' Ranma laughed nervously.  
  
'Thank for saving me, Ranma.' Eve shyly answered.  
  
Ranma flushed from the words of praise. He looked away and grunted out, 'It  
was nothin...you needed help..so I did whut I had to do.'  
  
That awkward silence came between them again. Both of them were very alike.  
They have not made any friends of their age because of their lifestyle. Ranma  
was an assassin while Eve was a weapon for killing. Two similar people who   
met each other on a fine day. Two who could understand each other.   
  
Finally Eve spoke up, 'What are we going to do now?'  
  
Ranma knotted his eyebrows and snapped his fingers. 'Why don't you come with me!  
I'm sure Creed nii-chan will take you in. You can stay with me until you decide   
what you want to do next!'  
  
Eve looked unsure of herself. 'What about Sven? He came down to save me and I  
didn't tell him that I'm alright.' She spoke at last.  
  
'The other guy from the courtyard? Aww...how about this, we'll try to find him  
later and tell him that you're alright. Then if you want, you can come with me!'  
Ranma reassured her.  
  
Eve thought to herself. She compared Sven who was kind towards her and Ranma who  
was...just Ranma. Ranma was fascinating. It wouldn't hurt to get to know him a   
bit better. She flashed a brilliant smile and quickly nodded her head.  
  
Ranma's face turned red again.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
My thoughts to why I feel the Neko-ken might not be enough at this stage. I admit  
that the Neko-ken is a very powerful technique but I was considering other factors  
like Ranma's age, his experience and so on. Remember that he was supposed to go on  
a ten-year training trip with Genma. If he should arrive at the Tendo's around 17,  
then he should have started off around 7 years old. In this story, Ranma left Genma  
at about 9 years old so he only learnt from him for about two years.   
  
Comparing this to the time when he fought with Cologne, I assumed that Ranma had   
finished his training trip, his mind has matured in terms of battle tactics and   
there is a huge difference from his 17 year old body to his 11 year old body.   
(like speed and strength) Putting all this together, I'm not saying that Ranma is not   
invincible but he is still in the learning stage. He is tutored to be an assassin and   
NOT a martial artist. Not to mention, it has already been two busy years of sharing   
his time between getting rid of his fear of cats, studies, learning to control the   
Neko-ken and more training. As for Train, I'm sure he wasn't feared in the underworld  
as the Black Cat for nothing.  
  
I hope my arguments sound plausible. This is just my own opinion. (I'm sorry, Ranma)  
I mean I know Ranma IS the main character but as I said, I don't want him to grow up   
too fast. I want to go through his life story which means I won't be jumping him from   
now to 17. I don't mind hearing everyone's views - Ranma, the invincible guy? There  
has to be a stage when Ranma wasn't that powerful yet!  
  
~~%%%~~  
  
Next Chapter: Ranma learns the truth? 


	9. Chapter Eight

Birth of The Assassin  
  
By: Ropsie  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
Eve waited impatiently for her companion to return with their lunch.  
Since that last episode, Eve had agreed to follow Ranma for the  
meantime. They were going to meet this Creed guy that Ranma is going  
to introduce her. It was a little strange but exciting for Eve. This  
was the beginning of her new-found freedom. She is now her own person.  
This means that she doesn't need to listen to other orders and she  
could make her own decisions. It was a very fresh feeling and Eve felt  
as if she had just shed her old skin and became a butterfly.   
  
But for now, where is Ranma anyway?   
  
'Eve-chan...Eve-chan...I'm back!' Ranma grinned madly, while waving  
his bags that contained their lunch.  
  
Eve brightened up and turned to greet Ranma with a smile that lit up  
her face. Together, they agreed to sit at a nearby bench to have their  
lunch. It was such a nice coincidence because the bench was in the   
shade and today's weather was rather warm.   
  
Ranma wasted no time and dug in the bags for his cheeseburger. He  
quickly unwrapped it and took a huge satisfying bite from his burger.   
Eve on the other hand, took small bites from her burger while   
savouring its taste. They continued this way, enjoying their lunch in  
peace while watching the activities surrounding them.  
  
'Hey Eve-chan, I found where my friends are...so after this, we can  
make a headstart to where they are. So how about that?' Ranma questioned  
her after swallowing the last of his cheeseburger.  
  
Eve paused and finished chewing her food. 'Yes, I do not mind. I have all  
the time I need now.'  
  
'All right! Come on Eve, finish up your lunch so that we go off. The   
faster we move, the sooner we reach there.' Ranma jumped onto the bench   
and spread his arms up in the sky.  
  
Eve giggled softly. She was getting to know the wild carefree nature of   
Ranma. He was exactly like his name implied - a wild stallion. Only  
Ranma seems to know exactly how to bring out a smile from her or make her   
laugh. But she was happy for the first time in her life. Eve nodded to  
her new friend and ate a little faster.  
  
In a few hours later, Train Heartnet or Black Cat is going to meet his  
past, in the name of Creed.   
  
~~%%%~~  
  
It was nighttime.  
  
The streets were empty and were dimly lit by the glowing yellow street lamps.  
Standing with the full moon as the background, a black figure stood silently  
on the rooftop. Eyes scanning its surroundings and they found their target.  
A leap into the air and the figure moved purposefully towards a tall building.  
Unknown to the figure, two others are also moving to the very same building,  
except with a different motive.   
  
Train Heartnet, the ex-assassin known as the Black Cat.  
  
Ranma Saotome, the young assassin who kills to protect the innocents.  
  
Eve, the living weapon that was meant to kill.  
  
Creed, the ex-partner of Black Cat and the mentor of Ranma Saotome.  
  
The four of them are going to meet one another on this very night. Fate has   
arranged for this and the lines of destiny are changing rapidly.  
  
Who could predict what would happen?  
  
~~%%%~~  
  
Ranma and Eve raced each other to see who could reach their destination before  
the other. Eve was no match for Ranma's speed but she tried her best to keep   
up with Ranma. Finally they reached the building which Ranma said that his  
friends were. Eve tried to catch a little of her breath whereas Ranma looked as  
cool as ever. While Ranma waited for Eve to recover, he suddenly caught sight  
of a black shadow passing over them. He looked up and with the use of his keen  
eyesight, he saw it was the Black Cat that he fought not long ago. What was he  
doing here?   
  
Ranma quickly signalled to Eve to come over here. In a whisper, he said to her,  
'We have to hurry soon. I have a feeling that something important is going to   
happen soon.'  
  
'Really, what is it?' Eve whispered back.  
  
'I'm not sure but just follow me as quick as possible.' Ranma urged her.  
  
With a high jump, the two of them leaped up onto the next level and repeated the  
same actions again. Eventually, they reached the highest level and they heard   
faint voices coming from inside.  
  
'Creed, it has been a long time.'  
  
'Indeed my dear friend, I believe you met one of my collegues....a young boy who  
fights like a wild cat.'  
  
*Creed and Black Cat! What are they talking about?* Ranma thought.  
  
'You mean...that boy...at Torneo's mansion?'  
  
'Yes, he was such a naive boy...believed everything I said. I just told him that   
all the people that he killed were the bad enemies, and he believed me. The little  
idiot doesn't know what a huge favour he did to me. However, when his usefulness   
is over, I would just eliminate him like the others.'  
  
No.  
  
'How..how..could you do that!! Tricking that boy and making use of him like that!'  
  
No.  
  
No.  
  
That's not true. Creed was lying. He was not telling the truth. NO!!  
  
Eve glanced at Ranma to see his reaction. Ranma seemed to have gone into shock.  
She could understand why because she already had a little idea about Ranma's   
relationship with Creed from their previous conversations. She could guess that  
Ranma must have looked up to Creed and thought of him as the older brother he   
never had. Betrayal, anguish, pain...these are the few things that Ranma is   
feeling now. She looked back where the two men were talking without suspecting  
their presence. It seems that they were going to battle soon.  
  
Ranma's feelings were still in a turmoil. Flashbacks of moments between him and  
Creed were played back in his mind. Although he wanted to believe that Creed was  
lying, but he could not deny the ring of truth in Creed's words. Creed had not  
lied and that broke Ranma's heart. Vaguely, he could hear the sounds of battle   
from inside. He did not care anymore, for everything he knew was just a fake.   
Did Creed nii-chan even loved him as a little brother? Was all the encouragement,   
comfort a performance? Ranma had so many questions he wanted to ask Creed nii-chan.  
  
'RANMA! RANMA! RANMA!' Eve roughly shook Ranma to wake him up.   
  
Ranma blinked, his eyes losing that glazed look. Now, they were just full of the  
sadness and betrayal that he felt within. Suddenly, tell-tale noises of battle   
surrounded them. Black Cat and Creed have finally started their fight. Eve   
peeked back and saw an amazing fight with sword and gun. Her eyes slowly widened   
when she saw the Black Cat loses his arm but won the fight and now....he was about  
to fall off the building. They have to save him! Eve felt someone grab hold of her  
arm and pulled. She looked up and saw Ranma. Although his eyes have not lost their  
previous emotions but his expression was determined to give Black Cat a helping   
hand. Eve instantly understood and they both jumped off the building to catch  
Black Cat to pull him to safety.   
  
Eve used her powers to transform her hand into a rope-like shape with a hook at its  
end. She jammed her hook into the side of the building and grabbed hold of Ranma's  
leg who in turn grabbed hold of Black Cat. Eve grimaced as she tried to hold the  
extra weight. Unfortunately, she couldn't and she lost her grip with Ranma's leg.  
  
"Ranmmmmmmaaaaaaaaa............." Eve screamed as she watches Ranma and Black Cat  
fall down again.   
  
Ranma could hear the wind whistling past his ears as he fell. Using all of his   
balancing and skills in the art, he managed to somehow land safely with Black Cat.  
As he slowly stood up, Eve jumped off from the wall after climbing down as fast as  
she could. Then together, they helped each other to carry their friend and escaped  
into the night.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Next Chapter: New plans and a new journey. 


End file.
